InuWally
by Mushi-SanBan
Summary: It's a mix between Inuyasha and KND. Inuyasha is Wally, duh, and guess who's Kuki? 3&4, Mushi&Sandy, and more.
1. The beginning

**Mushi-SanBan: This is a mix between Inuyasha and KND. Please R&R!**

**Wally- Inuyasha **

**Kuki-Kagome **

**Abby- Sango **

**30C- Koga **

**Hoagie- Mirokou **

**Nigel- Naraku **

**Lee- Shippo**

**Lizzie- Kikyo**

**Cree- Kagura**

**Chad- Sesshomaru**

**Mushi- Rin**

**Sandy- Kohaku**

**Sonya- Kirara in this story, she's not a cat, but she can turn into one anytime she wants**

**Tommy- Jaken**

**Chapter one: Feudal Cleveland**

Wally was running away from the village with theShikon jewel when he was suddenly hit in the chest with an arrow. He watched as the jewel flew out of his hand and gasped. He looked up to see Lizzie. She was badly bleeding.

" Die, Wallabee!" she said. Wally felt a strange sensation throughout his entire body before everything started getting blurry, and pretty soon, as black as night.

Lizzie's sister ran over to her. " Sister. Are you alright?"

Lizzie looked over at the jewel and grabbed it. She then handed it to Kiyoshi.

" Burn the jewel with my body." she said before she dropped to the ground, lifeless.

Kiyoshi started crying uncontrollably. She did as her sister asked, though it was painful. This was the one and only way she could keep the village safe from the monsters that would use the Shikon Jewel against them. But little did she know that the jewel would return to the village.

**Mushi-Sanban: Short chapter, huh/ the next one will be longer though. And don't worry, there was nothing going on between Wally and lizzie like there was in the real Inuyasha. They were friends though. Please R&R. Thank you!!!**


	2. Through theWHAT!

**Mushi-SanBan: Look! I finally updated! It's a miracle!!!!**

**Isis, Raven, Hazel, and Haru are all mine! Mwahahaha!!!!**

**Kagome's three best friends, well, I don't know their names. But since Kuki is representing Kagome in this story, her three bffs are Isis, Raven, and Hazel.**

**Isis- black hair, blue eyes**

**Raven- Black hair with a purple strip on the left side in the back, and silver eyes**

**Hazel-purple hair, hazel eyes**

**Haru represents Hojo.**

**Haru-brown hair,green eyes**

**Shadi is Kuki's lil bro.**

**Shadi- black hair, brown eyes**

**Chapter 2: Through the-WHAT?!**

Kuki walked out the front door to go to school. She had a very important math test today and she was determined to make the highest grade she possibly could on it. She was also looking forward to seeing her three best friends, Isis, Raven, and Hazel. Also, the cutest guy in class, Haru.She had a little crush on Haru, and all her friendsa said she should go out with him.

She was almost to the steps when her mom yelled for her. Kuki turned around and dashed back inside to the hallway, where her mom was standing.

" What?" Kuki asked.

" Your brother's stuck in the bathroom. Your father's not here so could you get him out? You know how to pick locks, don't you?" her mom said.

" I don't know where you got the idea that I could pick locks from, but I'll give it a try." Kuki said. Her mom walked out the back door to Kuki's grandfather's shrine to help him make keychains or something like that. Kuki wasn't sure about what it was. She thinks it was called the chicken jewel or something.

" Hey, Shadi? I'm going to get you out of there. Stand back." Kuki said as she charged the door. It didn't work and she flew backwards.

She tried to pick it with a Japanese coin. No dice. Then, her credit card. Yay! It worked.

" Shadi, what were you doing in here anyway? I know you weren't using the bathroom. You just went 20 minutes ago." Kuki said.

" I was trying to feed the cat, but he ran in here." Shadi said. Him and Kuki looked everywhere for their precious wittle kitty, but they had no luck finding him. Suddenly he jumped onto the back of the toilet, hissing. Shadi and Kuki turned quickly around and Shadi tried to pick up the cat, but it scratched his hand and ran out of there.

" Ouch!" Shadi said, holding his hand with his other.

Suddenly, the toilet cover flew up and Kuki and Shadi moved closer,wondering what the heck was happening.

A purple light shined out of the toilet ! Holy crap! You don't see that everyday!

It flushed by itself and Shadi jumped back. He was screaming ' It's a haunted toilet!'

Kuki was pulled in and Shadi's eyes grew huge. After the strange phenomena, he looked down into the toilet bowl. No Kuki!

" Mom! Kuki was sucked through the toilet!" Shadi screamed as he ran outside.

**Mushi-SanBan: LOL! R&R!**

**Note: I don't own Inuyasha or KND! If I did, you all would hate me cause, get this, Sango and Sesshy would be a couple. I think they are sooooooo cute together. Please don't kill me!!!!!!!!**


	3. InuWally

**Mushi-Sanban: It's been a while since i updated. My computer has been MESSED up!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or Codename: Kids Next Door.**

**Chapter 3: InuWally**

Kuki's mind was racing as she flew through some kind of different dimension. She looked around, wandering where the heck she was, when she saw something moving in the distance. She squinted her eyes and saw that it was a giant centipede looking monster. She was very frightened and tried to somehow get away from it, but right when she turned her back to try to run she felt arms wrap around her.

She screamed and tried hard to get away, but the monster had a tight hold on her. In fact, it was digging its claws into her skin.

" Stop! Leave me alone!" Kuki yelled, but the monster just laughed.

" I want the Shikon jewel." It hissed. Kuki's eyes shot open as she remembered the time when her grandfather had told her about the Sacred jewel. But she didn't have it...... it was destroyed long ago.

" What are you talking about?" said Kuki as she struggled a bit.

The monster swung her around and stared into her eyes. It hissed, " Give it to me!"

Kuki screamed and she felt something surge throughout her whole body. Suddenly, a bright purple light shot out of her chest and the monster was immediately thrown off of her. Kuki trembled as she saw what had happened.

_What's going on?!_ she thought.

The dimension around her started to fade and she found herself in a well. Who wouldv'e thought that her toilet led to an old well?

" Shadi?!" she yelled, hoping that this all was a dream. But she knew it wasn't. It couldn't be.

She slowly climbed out of the well and looked around. She was surrounded by trees, flowers, and other beautiful things. She gasped at all the pretty sights and the fresh smell of the air. It wasn't like this at all in Ohio. Where was she now?

She decided to try to find some help, so she ran through the woods.

" Mommy! Mommy!" Shadi yelled as he burst through his Grndpa's cabin door. ' Kuki!!! She was sucked through the toilet!"

His mom and grandpa looked at each other and arched an eyebrow.

" Shadi, what are you talking about?" his mom asked as she stood up and put a hand on his forehead. " Are you feeling okay?"

" Mom! I'm fine!" Shadi yelled. His mom took back her hand and told him there was no temperature. " See? Now, mom, really. Kuki was sucked through the toilet! She got open the door and helped me find Neko and then he jumped on the back of the toilet and-"

His mom put her hand over his mouth. " Come on! We need to get you some help1"

" Let's take the boy to the psychiatrist." said Grandpa, who couldn't even believe that something of that sort had happened. Mother nodded and, even though Shadi screamed and protested, the got him into the car and went to the phychiatrist.

Kuki stopped to catch her breath and noticed a boy who was pinned to a tree by an arrow.

" Is he alive?" Kuki asked herself as she jumped on one of the tree's roots and looked the strange boy in the face. " He has ears?! Awww! They're so cute! I think I wanna..........touch em!"

She started playing with his ears and giggling. ( just imagine the part in the first episode where Kagome was playing with Inuyasha's ears.)

" Stay where you are!" she heard a man yell and she quickly spun around.

Kuki jumped down from the root and stood very still. She heard someone gasp and saw an old woman nearing her.

" Remarkable!" the old lady said, " Is that ye, Lizzie?"

" Huh?" Kuki said, " Who's Lizzie? I am kuki. Ku-Ki!"

**Mushi-Sanban: Runnin outta ideas. Sorry.**


	4. Awakening

**Me: Hi! I'm back with another glorious...glorious?......chapter of InuWally.....YAY!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Reunited and it feels so good! I-I mean....I don't own Inuyasha. At all. WWWWWAAAAAHHHH!**

**Kiyoshi is the character I've made up for Kaede's part, since I used the rest of the KND people on the main parts. Oh, and I just made up a name for the centipede monster. I forgot what it was called.**

**Chapter 4:Awakening**

" What? But ye look so much like my older sister, Lizzie." the old lady said in confusion.(I know Lizzie and Kuki look NOTHING alike, but hey...it's Inuyasha)

" Wait. What are you talking about?" Kuki asked.

" I'll explain it to ye later." she said, " But, right now, I want to know where ye come from."

" I'm from Ohio!" Kuki said, raising an eyebrow at their reaction.

" O......hi....o?" the old woman asked, " And where is this.......O......hi....o?"

Kuki sighed and told them about how she was sucked through a toilet and when she awoke, she was laying in a well. She also told them about the centipede monster that attacked her.

" Oh, my heavens! Ye mean Kudayu the centipede mistress?!" the woman had a terrible look on her face.

Kuki nodded her head, assuming they were right, for she knew nothing of this monsterous creature.

"Yeah, dude, I guess you're right."

They looked at her and she explained the word dude to them also.

" Aye, " lady Kiyoshi said, " Well, ye better come with me. I think I need to explain some things to ye."

They walked off, and soon enough they were in a small village. Kiyoshi led them to her small hut, and even gave Kuki some soup. Kuki thanked her a slowly ate while the old woman explained about the well and her sister. She also told Kuki about special herbs that could be used in emergencies, such as snake bites, poisonings, and so on.

" Thank you for the soup, Lady Kiyoshi." Kuki said, rising and heading for the door. But Kiyoshi stopped her.

" Where are ye going?" she asked.

" Me?" Kuki said, " I'm going to try to return to my own time."

" But-" Kiyoshi was cut off by a rumbling sensation and a feirce growl from outside. She made her way past Kuki and ran out the door. Kuki didn't know what else to do but follow her. But, she wished she hadn't when the Centipede Mistress apppeared from the woods.

" Oh no!" she cried, looking to the old lady for some sort of guidance. " She must be after me!"

Kiyoshi shook her head. " She is not after ye, my child, but after what ye possess. Remember what I told ye? Ye are the reincarnation of my sister, and The Centipede Mistress seeks the jewel inside of ye. Now run! "

Kuki gulped and took off in the opposite direction, the growling of the monster behind her nearing every second.

_Where to go? Where to go?_ Kuki thought, but then it hit her. She started off in the direction of the boy pinned to the tree. Maybe he could help. Just maybe...

Kuki barely dodged one of the centipede's claws, and that made her go even faster. She ran and ran until she came to the sacred tree, where the strange boy was. She heard the centipede hiss in pain and quickly glanced back to find the villagers and the old woman trying to fight it off. Kuki jumped up and held onto one of the trees vines. The centipede Mistress had a hold of her leg!

Kuki screamed and kicked, but it was no use. The monsterous creature started coiling herself around her, squeezing tightly. Kuki could hardly breath. She held onto the unconcious guy's red robe, hoping that he would awake and somehow help her out of this mess.

" Uhhh...: Kuki gasped, barely able to breathe.

That's when she saw a purple flash arise from her chest and make tiny cuts on the monster's skin. And then she heard a voice.

" Pull this arrow out." it said.

Kuki looked up, and found that this dude was awake!

" Kuki strained to get her arm up to his chest, and she wrapped her fingers around the arrow.

" Now pull it out, Lizzie." Kuki wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, because she was so tired of being called the name of this girl. But, she kept her emotions inside and pulled on the arrow. The light emitting from within her glowed brighter and covered the arrow, slowly dissolving it.

Kuki gasped as the boy raised his arm and slashed the Centipede Mistress right in half.

Kuki jumped down, and watched in horror as the two fought. The boy with the dog-like ears finally destroyed it, to her relief. But, as soon as he caught hs breath, he turned to face Kuki.

_I don't like the way he's looking at me....hmmm...maybe I should run....I don't know....Huh? What was I thinking? Uhhhh....Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow Monkeys! Oh so very round and super chunky._ she thought.

" Prepare to DIE!" he said. Kuki took off running as the guy chased her. As she was crossing a bridge, he jumped into the air and readied his claws to kill her. That's when she heard Kiyoshi calling to her.

Kuki looked in the direction of the woman and looked over a charm neclace. Kiyoshi threw it into the air, and it landed right on his neck. but he didn't even notice.

_Man, he must really have his mind set on murdering me!_

" Say something to hold his spirit!" Kiyoshi yelled.

Kuki thought for a moment.

" Ummm....SIT BOY!" She screamed.

And the boy flew onto the bridge face first.

Me: LOL! I didn't really like the way this chapter turned out...sorry! My writer's block is bad lately....

Kuki: I know how to cheer you up!

Me: How?

Kuki: Rainbow Monkeys! Rainbow monkeys!

Me: Oh no! She just watched five hours of that show!


End file.
